


His Brother's Boyfriend

by FailureArtist



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Brothers, Cheating, Homophobic Language, M/M, Oral Sex, Racist Language, Sexual Incompatibility, Size Kink, Stamina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 19:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1480936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FailureArtist/pseuds/FailureArtist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tavros gets curious about having sex with his older brother's on-again-off-again boyfriend Horuss and lucky for him, the perfect opportunity comes up. But is it really such a good idea?</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Brother's Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on homesmut [here](http://homesmut.dreamwidth.org/39716.html?thread=45414436#cmt45414436).

Tavros didn’t like Horuss from the start, when his big brother Rufioh brought Horuss to dine at the apartment he shared with Tavros. Horuss interrupted Rufioh, went on weird and boring philosophical tangents, praised the Nitram’s for not being “illegals”, kept mentioning how he liked Rufioh’s brown skin, and just generally ruined every conversation. When shown the apartment, he complained about how cheap everything was, when served dinner he both complained about the food being too spicy and not authentically Mexican enough, and he took it upon himself to look through the fridge and dump out all the Mike’s Hard Lemonade because “there’s a gosh-darn minor living here”. Horuss was a bore, a snob, and a creep. Tavros didn’t know what Rufioh saw in him. It wasn’t his looks. Sure, the guy admittedly had a nice body and there was something kind of cool about his steampunk getup, but he had an ugly horse face. He was rich but Rufioh was too noble for gold-digging. He was very passionate towards Rufioh but in a creepy, fetishizing way. Despite his cosplay-like outfit, Horuss looked down on anime. Tavros guessed that Rufioh was dating Horuss either out of pity or because he was on the rebound from Damara. The relationship couldn’t last more than a month, Tavros figured.

That was back when Tavros was 15. Tavros was now old enough to buy as many cases of Mike’s Hard Lemonade as he wanted (not that he ever would). Yet Rufioh and Horuss were still together, all through college, even though it seemed every few months they were on the verge of breaking up. The problem was Rufioh kept cheating on Horuss. Tavros was ashamed of his big brother’s tom-catting, especially after Rufioh seduced Aradia, Tavros’ LARPing partner and Damara’s saner young sister. Still, each time Rufioh’s affairs came to light, Tavros wished that would be the straw that broke the horse’s back. But after all the screaming and crying, Horuss would forgive Rufioh and even be the one sending Rufioh gifts of apology. Tavros just didn’t get them.

Until one night, the couple provided an auditory demonstration of why they stuck together. Tavros was supposed to be out of the apartment that night at a party, but he had changed his mind and come back home. As he lay in bed, he heard Rufioh and Horuss come into the apartment. Tavros was only expecting they would keep him up with loud conversation (mostly on Horuss’ part), but he didn’t think they would have sex. They wouldn’t even make-out in the apartment if Tavros was there. However, they must have thought Tavros was still at the party, because they started having really loud sex just next door. Not only was Rufioh a dirty talker, surprisingly so was Horuss, though his dirty talk was PG rated. Tavros knew exactly what they were doing. It started off with Horuss giving Rufioh head. Tavros was shocked because he thought Horuss was too macho and “straight-acting” to take that role. Not only did Horuss take that role, he was submissive enough to let Rufioh face-fuck him. In the next act, Horuss was the top. He order Rufioh to take in his “manhood” and apparently there was a lot to take and judging by the bed squeaks he wasn’t giving it easy. Tavros’ dick hardened in his footie pajamas but he resisted the urge to touch it. He was not going to masturbate to his own flesh-and-blood having sex with that douchebag. When Rufioh gave a crow and fell silent, Tavros thought his ordeal was over and he could let his cock soften and go to sleep. However, the grunts from Horuss continued and the bed continued squeaking and soon Tavros realized Horuss wasn’t close to finished. It was then Tavros gave up and started masturbating. When Horuss came, Tavros came too. Tavros was woken up again when he heard Horuss start begging Rufioh for more sex, even though only fifteen or so minutes had past. When he failed, Horuss stomped off to the bathroom to take a shower. Tavros was again driven to masturbate. He was in awe of Horuss’ stamina and low recuperatory time.

From then on, Tavros’ many fantasies were dominated by Horuss. He never witnessed Horuss and his brother’s love-making again, but the memories stuck in his mind. He still hated Horuss and had no romantic feelings for him, but Horuss suddenly became Tavros’ perfect sex partner.

Tavros’ love life up till then had lacked in compatible sex partners. He had had plenty of good sex, toe-curling good sex, but he always wanted more and he always wanted something longer. His partners could never keep up. They went in thinking he was a shy little virgin they could coax into sex. Tavros had lost his virginity half a dozen times. He let people think he was a virgin. It helped that he was genuinely shy, at least at first. He liked sex, but he didn’t like talking about it. However, he did throw in a lot of Freudian slips and every day they became less accidental.

Tavros’ first partner had been his best friend Gamzee. Gamzee had asked him out and Tavros had accepted only out of pity for the poor little rich boy. He wasn’t attracted at all to the scruffy, weird-looking stoner. However, when their relationship progressed from endless awkward makeouts to Gamzee blowing Tavros, Tavros couldn’t get enough of Gamzee. At first Gamzee loved blowing Tavros without any reciprocation but after a while he just started doing it because Tavros asked him. After Tavros had his orgasm, Gamzee was still flaccid and couldn’t get it up. Tavros felt like he was using Gamzee as just a warm mouth, so he broke up with him as gently as he could. They said they would be friends, but things were never the same.

Vriska swooped in next. She practically jumped him. While she had the high sex drive people think only boys have, she also had the sexual response of a male. Her arousal peaked quickly and after she got hers she kicked her partners out of bed (or out of the utility closet). She managed to make Tavros feel bad about his stamina. Foreplay and teasing were for soppy losers, in her opinion. Eventually, she grew bored with him.

Next came Dave. Dave loved Tavros’ ass and made Tavros love it too. He played long and lovingly with Tavros’ ass until Tavros was begging for Dave’s dick. Unfortunately, when Dave finally did give him that, the cool kid lasted only two strokes. A week after that embarrassing afternoon, Dave suddenly pulled a “no homo” and said he was only dating Tavros as an “ironic experiment”. While Tavros was hurt, the pain was eased by that incident and others that showed the cool kid he admired was actually an even bigger dork than him.

Tavros had many other lovers after that, most all of them coming to him rather than the other way around. While sex wasn’t the only problem in his relationships, it certainly was a big factor.

One night a month later, when Rufioh and Horuss were again taking a little break, Rufioh began venting about his on-again-off-again boyfriend to his little brother. However, this time Rufioh was drunk on forbidden Mike’s Hard Lemonade and his talk went to the blue side.

“…and what’s really effing annoying,” he said as he slumped on the couch, “…the dude wants to ball ALL THE TIME…”

Tavros had been drifting off but his ears perked up. “Huh?”

“Yeah, it’s not all just cute little dates…he has to have action on each one…not just once but TWICE…and not short little rolls in the hay…he keeps it rolling for an hour…how can I keep up with that? It’s not easy taking him on…he’s got a lot…hung like a horse…can barely walk afterwards…not that he lets me out of the bed or the car or the picnic blanket or wherever the heck we are…we got to talk to cuddle and talk about our feelings…why talk about it then? It’s hard to stay awake after one orgasm, let alone two…or three…or…I can’t even count. And these aren’t soft orgasm…I’m seeing stars after the way he hits my p-spot…he can suck me drier than the desert…sex with him is the best…WHEN I want sex…most times, I’m just keeping him from dying of blue balls…ughh, fml.”

At that moment, Tavros felt like he was more envious of his big brother than he’d ever been in his life. It wasn’t the first time he’d been envious of his brother. His brother was taller, more athletic, did better in school, was more relaxed around people, had better style, and was just generally cooler. Tavros looked up to his brother. However, right now he thought his brother was an idiot to fuck his life. Tavros would love to have a boyfriend like Horuss. Not Horuss himself, since Tavros didn’t want to cuddle with someone who’d likely spout Republican talking-points during his feelings talk, but he wanted someone with that sort of stamina, sex drive, and skill. He also had to admit he did want a boyfriend with an above-average penis. He was getting hard thinking about this and he had to put a pillow in his lap, not that Rufioh would have noticed. He was busy ranting.

“It’s not fair…” Rufioh continued, “People think just because I’m flirty and sexy…I must be a pimp…I don’t have a hella high sex drive! Once a week, that would be cool with me…I don’t want a marathon session seven times a week…it’d kill me if I lived with Horuss!”

Rufioh turned to Tavros and Tavros flinched as if Rufioh noticed Tavros’ boner.

“Now, don’t you bring up all the people I’ve balled over the years...” Rufioh growled.

“I wasn’t going to.”

“…I mostly just made out…like your friend Aradia, just sloppy makeouts…well, I did have sex with them at least once…sometimes with two at once…but…”

Rufioh looked down at his feet.

“The truth? I only cheat on Horuss…so he’ll break up with me.”

Tavros gasped, though he had suspected that might be the case. Rufioh did seem to find it easy to drop his paramours after the discovery.

“I know! I’m sorry I used your friend Aradia that way…but I just thought, if I did something REAL skeevy, like seduce my little bro’s little friend, he’d dump me…but he forgave me. And then I’ve gone with people who weren’t good girls like Aradia…real effing creeps…but he’s still forgiven me…fact, he frets over me and he wants to protect me…I still keep on, because I think, he can’t really forgive me forever? But I’m running out of people…if only his family weren’t so far away…I could seduce his old lady…or hell, little Equius…that would be over-the-line, right?”

“Yeah, I think, that does sound against the rules.”

“But they’re not around…kind of glad, I don’t think I could go through with that…probably wouldn’t work anyway, Horuss will always take my side.”

“He does tend to blame himself? I’m not sure, if you should cheat. I am concerned for you.”

“I’m tired of cheating. Why can’t he ever be the one to cheat?”

Rufioh paused his rant. Something dawned on him. He turned and pointed to Tavros.

“You. You could seduce him.”

“Me? Why me?”

“Because maybe you’re the only one he’d go for? You do look just like me, just shorter and chubbier. You turn on the Nitram charm, he’d be all over you…heck, maybe he has already jerked off to you? Thought about a Nitram sandwich?”

“I don’t think he has? We don’t talk, much.”

“If he cheated on me, I could break up with him? I don’t have to wait for him to break up with me! Bangarang!”

Rufioh stood up and pumped his fist only to suddenly sit down again.

“Ughhh, I feel hella sick…why’d I do that? Too much lemon drank.”

He began to lay down on the couch with his feet on top of Tavros’ pillow.

Rufioh groaned, “I’ll sleep here tonight…”

“That’s probably a good idea…but could you get your feet off my lap?”

“…sorry bro.”

When Tavros had extracted himself from the couch, he went straight to the bedroom and masturbated. Though Rufioh would likely change his mind on his seduction plan, if he even remembered it at all, Tavros couldn’t stop thinking about it. He could have sex with Horuss and not feel guilty about it since he’d just be helping out his brother.

The day after next, while they were again sitting on the couch, Tavros brought it up.

“Uhh,” Tavros asked, “Are you still hungover?”

“Nah, I’m not that bad with alcohol.”

“Well, you certainly say some things when you’re drunk.”

“Ahh, yeah, about Horuss…and you seducing him.”

“Uhh, sorry to bring it up.”

“No, I’m glad you did…it’s easier than me bringing it up. I’ve thought about it…and I think that would be a good plan.”

“What?!?”

“Whoa, just hear me out. I don’t mean SEDUCE him seduce him. You don’t have to actually have sex with him…just kiss him a little.”

“Just kiss him?”

“Meanwhile, I’ll be in the staircase...second you start pecking him, slip off a text to me…I’ll bust in like a gangsta and BANGRANG! He’s caught and I can throw him outta my apartment and out of my life.”

“We’re doing this in the apartment?”

“Yeah, I’ll set up a date with him…a reunion…when he comes, you’ll say I’m out and he’ll have to wait 30 minutes or something…he’d wait an hour, he’s cool like that…you make some small talk, flirt…uhh, are you okay with flirting?”

“I think I can flirt.”

“You won’t have to try too hard, you do have my looks…and you aren’t just my little baby brother anymore…he’ll be all over you.”

Tavros beamed with pride.

“…but not TOO over you, he is a gentleman. Sure, he’ll flip a huge boner…but he won’t whip it out. He’ll just kiss you…you aren’t going to lose your virginity with him.”

Tavros didn’t know that even his brother didn’t know he wasn’t a virgin. “I know I won’t.”

“Plus, I’ll just be yards away…feet away…I can just fly over there. Just pre-write a text, just one word, I’ll be there.”

Tavros couldn’t say a word.

“What do you say? Will you do it?” Rufioh put his hand on Tavros’ shoulder. “Please, I need this…it’s been seven years…Horuss isn’t a bad dude, but he’s draining me dry…I got to spread my wings…please, little bro, for me? I’ll make sure nothing bad happens, I promise.”

Tavros nodded. Rufioh sighed and side-hugged him. Tavros was thankful that Rufioh didn’t notice his boner. When Tavros got free, he masturbated yet again.

The appointed day for the set-up came soon. Tavros, after much deliberation, wore shorts and a tank top. They weren’t booty shorts or a belly shirt, but they were more revealing than the jeans, t-shirt, and short jacket he usually wore. Before he left, Rufioh gave him yet another speech about how Tavros just needed to yell if anything went wrong though he kept adding nothing would go wrong since Horuss was a gentleman. With Rufioh gone, Tavros sat on the couch for five minutes doing nothing. He then realized he should be doing something so he picked the Think Geek catalog off the coffee table and focused on it as if it were the most fascinating piece of literature one could ever find. He had to think of something other than sex.

After slowly reading every single description of every single product, the door rang. Tavros almost climbed over the coffee table to get it. In the hallway was Horuss with a bunch of Pokemon foil balloons and a long face.

“Oh, younger Nitram,” he said disappointedly, “Good evening.”

“Good evening too, Horuss!” Tavros said in a cheerful tone he’d never used before with Horuss.

Tavros opened the door fully and let Horuss in. Horuss looked around the apartment.

“Is your older brother in? Is he in his stall?”

“No, he’s out of the apartment.”

“Why? He said he would be here.”

“Uhh, he had to run out and – “

Horuss interrupted, “To do what?”

“ – he left something at the shop, uhh, and he couldn’t wait, he had to get it before they closed.”

“And he couldn’t have text me?”

Tavros looked down. “I’m sorry, he was in a hurry, he must have forgotten.”

Horuss snorted. “How rude of the boy. Though I love him he is a flighty little colt.”

“But you can wait? On the couch? Till he gets here?”

“I suppose I might as well, after going through all the trouble of getting here.”

Horuss put the foil balloons on the coffee table and sat down on the couch. Tavros sat down next to him, closer than normal but not too close. He smelled Horuss and realized that while Tavros had felt uncomfortable with how much the man sweated, he never actually objected to the smell itself. If he did hate it, it was only because Horuss accompanied the smell. Now that he wanted Horuss here, he found the smell to be erotic. It was odd how scent worked on the mind.

Horuss sat too lost in thought for five minutes before he noticed Tavros’ presence. He turned his head.

“So, um, will you be matri-colt-ing this yearling?”

“Ma-TRIC-ul-ating? Uhh, I graduated last year.”

“Oh, yes, I remember now.”

They feel silent again for five more minutes.

“I majored in zoology,” Tavros said.

“That’s a good major,” Horuss said distractedly.

“I might be a veterinarian one day.”

“Good job.”

“Except I’m allergic to cats? So I’m not sure what sort of practice I could have, without cats.”

“You could manage.”

“I could work on horses. I’m not allergic to horses.”

Horuss turned to Tavros. “What is your carriage-er again?”

Tavros looked down. “I, uhh, don’t have a career, or a job, at the moment.”

“Oh, you’re one of the unemployed, I forgot. I hope you do find an occupation like your brother has at that gaming shop, though I hope at a place not so silly and dusty, so you don’t have to graze around here all day.”

Great, thought Tavros, he’s pulling out that Zahhak charm that made Tavros hate him in the first place. How was Tavros supposed to seduce Horuss when he was shooting arrows in his self-esteem? Horuss went back to pouting over his boyfriend while Tavros was torn between thinking up a come-on or a comeback. He decided it was his duty to flirt and not argue.

“Aww, don’t you want me around? That’s mean.”

“No, I accept your presence. This is your stable, after all, though you do also have your own stall, right?”

“I think, uhh, I’d like to stay in this room? With you?”

Horuss looked everywhere else in the room but at Tavros. “This is an excellent room to be in. There is a television, though it doesn’t get cable, and there’s this newspaper? No wait, that’s just the coupon sections. And there’s a Think Geek catalog…say…”

Horuss picked the catalog up and began to get engrossed in it. Tavros got nervous.

“But the problem with this room,” he yelled, “is it’s too hot! I have to take off my tank top!”

Tavros took off the tank top and when he saw Horuss look him over, he regretted it. Horuss was used to Rufioh’s wicked six-pack, why should he be entranced by Tavros’ flabby body?

However, Horuss said, “You have a nice brown hide.”

Tavros felt both encouraged by that compliment and creeped out. “Uhh, thank you.”

However, Horuss went back to the catalog.

“Maybe you could take off your vest?” Tavros asked, “I mean, waistcoat? It must be uncomfortable.”

Horuss looked down at his 19th Century style waistcoat. “It is, actually. It’s tailored very tight, though that was the fashion.”

He proceeded to unbutton and unlace the waistcoat. Underneath his white shirt clung to his chest. Tavros felt like even if the seduction totally failed he’d at least have that sight. However, he wanted more.

“You could also take off your shirt!” he yelled.

“What? That is utterly foolish. I will not be half-undressaged in someone else’s parlor.”

“Uhh, I think it would be okay, since Rufioh wouldn’t mind, and actually, I don’t mind either. In fact, I would actually like to see you, with your shirt off.”

Tavros was bold enough to slide his finger down Horuss’ sleeve before Horuss flinched back.

“What is the meaning of this?!” he yelled, “What are you doing?! Oh my, are you trying to seduce me?”

“Uhh, you think so? Is it working?”

“I am offended you have the nerve to seduce me! I am in a relationship! With your own brother! Why would you do something so…depraved…and immoral?”

“I…it’s because…it’s because I want you so bad!”

“But be-braying your own brother?”

“But, my brother’s not around, and he’s not a very good boyfriend, is he? And I think you should get some sex? It might make you, uhh, less restless.”

Horuss’ white face was red. “I am not in a rutting mood! I just came here to talk with my boyfriend! As a matter of fact, I might as well leave right now!”

Tavros was afraid of this, so he suddenly jumped on Horuss and gave him a long kiss. Horuss flinched but he soon wrapped his arms around Tavros and kissed back. Though Tavros had been dreaming of having sex with Horuss, he had been dreading kissing him, but he found Horuss was a good kisser. It was probably because of Rufioh. Maybe making out with Horuss would be enough for Tavros? Tavros took the opportunity to feel up Horuss. Horuss’ pecs and stomach were so hard and his muscles kept throbbing. His nipples were like little pebbles. Tavros’ hand dipped to cup Horuss’ crotch. There was significant motion happening in there. Whatever was in there was large. While Horuss often wore tight pants, Tavros had never noticed anything about his crotch. He supposed Horuss must be a grower not a shower, just like Tavros. He wished he knew exactly how large it was. However, it would have to remain a mystery. It was time for Tavros to covertly reach to his phone and press send, though he didn’t know how he’d do that with Horuss holding him so tight.

Then, suddenly, Tavros’ phone buzzed on its own. Horuss’ hands dropped from Tavros as Tavros checked the new message. It was from Rufioh.

_have you sealed the deal yet?_

“What does that say? Is that from Rufioh?” Horuss asked.

Tavros quickly said, “Yes, just let me type first.”

He knew he should say yes, but he just couldn’t. He typed: “ _nO, HE HASN’T COME YET_ ,” and sent it.

“What did he say? Tell me, boy!” Horuss yelled.

“Uhh, I can tell you in a minute!”

Tavros looked at the phone as if to will a quick response. He got one.

_oh well…1 th1nk 1 just need to walk around a wh1le. tell me when he comes. see you later._

“You got a message from him!” Horuss yelled, “What does it say? Why can’t you tell me now?”

Tavros turned around and looked at Horuss.

“He said…he doesn’t want to see you today…and he’s not coming home, until late.”

Horuss sputtered, “I…that…disgraceful irresponsible lazy spic…they’re all…why would he…pulling me around by the…what is this I just can’t even…”

He took off his shades and threw them on the floor before burying his head in his hands. Tavros felt briefly sorry for him before reminding himself that the poor man had to add a racial insult to his rant against Tavros’ brother. Horuss would always be a douchebag racist who after all these years still saw the Nitram’s as dirty Mexicans. Still, Tavros put a comforting arm around Horuss.

“There, there, it’s okay,” Tavros cooed.

“I wasted my valuable time coming here. I could have been exerting myself to working on my latest robotics project. I have only a little bit more to go and I could have finished it this afternoon. In fact, I should go do that and take my mind off this foolish excursion.”

Horuss went to stand up but Tavros grabbed his arm.

“Please, don’t go!”

Horuss ripped his arm away from Tavros. “Explain why not!”

“Because…you could not waste time, by having sex with me, now that you have the opportunity, so it’d be worth it coming here!”

“Have sex? Here? Now?”

“Well, you must be backed up, since it has been two weeks, or maybe more, I don’t know your history, and Rufioh won’t be coming home for hours, and besides he’s a jerk, and…” Tavros took a deep breath. “I’m just so horny right now!”

Horuss sat down. “Such a depraved idea…mating with my boyfriend’s baby brother…on a common area couch…I have never…”

“Are we going to – “

And then Horuss pinned Tavros to the couch. With both hands he grabbed Tavros’ arms by the elbows and held them above his head on the couch. Even though it wasn’t the most secure hold it was still scary and exciting. Horuss started to lick and nibble Tavros’ exposed neck and tugged Tavros’ earring a little with his tongue. This was one of Tavros’ go-to spots and Tavros ignored the implication that it was also Rufioh’s. Instead he just giggled and moaned. Horuss let go of Tavros’ arms so he could let his mouth travel down Tavros’ body. As Horuss went down Tavros’ flabby chest and tubby stomach, Tavros felt self-conscious and wondered if Horuss was missing his older brother’s much better pecs and abs. When Horuss started licking his navel, Tavros decided that didn’t matter since it was him and not Rufioh that was getting to enjoy Horuss’ oral attentions right now.

After a while, Horuss pulled himself up to straddle Tavros’ body. Tavros regretted this interruption and he was afraid Horuss had thought better off it.

However, Horuss asked, “Could you please unbutton your shorts? I can be very clumsy at times like this.”

Tavros couldn’t unbutton his shorts fast enough and he pulled his pants and tighty-whites down a bit for good measure till his penis popped out. Horuss stared at Tavros’ erection with his uncovered bloodshot eyes. Tavros was worried about what Horuss was thinking and he shrunk a little, though he didn’t go flaccid.

“Oh my,” Horuss said finally, “You are bigger than Rufioh. How fascinating, considering you are very similar brothers. Such impressive girth.”

That made Tavros’ erection return to its full size. He felt like he could hear nothing better today than that. Horuss then laid down between Tavros’ legs with his mouth at his crotch and licked the underside of Tavros’ penis until it leaked precum.

“And you taste different…sweeter…” Horuss murmured.

He then put the whole thing in his mouth and began sucking hard. Tavros moved his hips a little but he didn’t face-fuck his partner since he didn’t have the guts too. It seemed too unreal that someone outside of porn could be face-fucked properly. Horuss made up for any hip-action by bobbing rapidly. It was erotic about seeing such a prim and proper “straight-acting” douchebag with a thick dick in his mouth and it was almost as strong as the sensation itself.

The sensations were too much. Normally, Tavros had stamina and he didn’t come easily from just oral. However, he had gone with nothing but his hand for six long months (people having started to wise up to him) and he’d spent a month getting worked up at the idea of Horuss’ mouth on him. He couldn’t last.

“Please, I’ll come, not now, not noooow…”

Tavros came in Horuss’ mouth. Horuss looked surprised but he had no problems swallowing.

“And your final emission tastes sweeter as well,” Horuss said as if he was describing a fine wine. He then looked stern. “While I might have died for curiosity if I hadn’t found out, I wish you’d held out longer than five minutes.” He got up on his knees, revealing the bulge in his pants had not died down. “Maybe this is a mistake…”

“Please, I want more,” Tavros begged, “I’m not spent, I can recover quickly, I just want you inside of me, please, I’ve been waiting a long time for this.”

“You are fine with having sex two times in a row? Without rest?”

Tavros nodded and Horuss shivered.

“But we need lubrication,” Horuss said.

“There’s baby lotion, hidden under the couch.”

“Why is there baby lotion there?”

“I sometimes need it, for my hands to be moisturized?”

Horuss harrumphed. Tavros really put it there so he could masturbate easily in the living room. Tavros masturbated a lot in this little apartment. His arm went over the side of the couch and pulled up the bottle.

“And condoms?” Horuss asked, “We can’t use oil with condoms.”

“We don’t need condoms! I’m clean!” yelled Tavros.

“Then we can forgo. How convenient!”

If Tavros had been thinking clearly, he would have said no since while he was responsible enough to get tested, he wasn’t sure his older brother was responsible enough and could have possibly passed something on to his loyal boyfriend. However, Tavros was too horny at the time.

“But I’ll need to prepare you first,” Horuss said, “Flip open the baby oil and hoof it to me.”

Tavros did and Horuss lay again between his legs. Before laying a finger in Tavros’s hole, he used his tongue, and Tavros was again amazed Rufioh didn’t want a boyfriend like this. Not many people would give analingus without being asked or begged. The only other person who had ever done that to Tavros was Dave and he ended up being a disappointment. Horuss had better not be a disappointment, Tavros thought.

When Horuss was done licking, he poured the baby oil on his left hand. Tavros looked up and noticed Horuss had quite the case of yaoi hands. An index finger from him would be different from the index finger Tavros used all the time on himself as he furiously masturbated to the idea of someone filling him up more. Often Tavros had thought about getting a dildo but he didn’t have the nerve or money and using good vegetables was just too wrong. He always had to wait around for a person with a dick or a strap-on to seduce him to get any decent anal action. When Horuss penetrated Tavros with his index finger Tavros knew he had gone without for too long. Other people’s fingers felt much better.

“Are you okay?” Horuss asked as Tavros gave out little happy squeaks.

“Yes,” Tavros breathed, “Yes, please, you can do more.”

“We should be careful. Is this your first time?”

“No, no, I’ve done it, lots of times before, we can do more!”

Horuss’ heavy eyebrows lifted. “Oh, please, do say more…how many times?”

Tavros noticed Horuss’ look of lust and said, “Hundreds of times, I can’t count, I just want more!”

Horuss shivered with arousal. “Oh you wonderful little sex fiend…little Nitrams…you look so innocent but you’re rutting with everyone…”

If Tavros was thinking, he might have thought maybe this pleased reaction was why Rufioh’s cheating never turned off Horuss. However, Tavros was beyond analysis at the moment and all he was thinking about was how wonderful it felt for him when that second finger came in and just pushed his walls apart. The fingers continued stretching and prodding Tavros until Tavros’ flaccid penis started to show new life again. Horuss took his oil-covered hand and pumped the erection.

“Amazing,” he asked, “Are you really ready for me?”

Tavros nodded. Horuss got up on his knees.

“Could you take your hooves and open my trousers? Again, I’m not good with these things during sex given my STRENGTH and in addition my hooves are covered in oil-based lubri-canter.”

Tavros sat up a little. While Horuss might have been too clumsy to open his pants, Tavros didn’t do much better. His hands were shaking thinking of how big Horuss could be. In Tavros’ fantasies Horuss had sometimes ended up with a foot-long endowment and while that sounded hot in his mind Tavros was afraid this big man would be too big for little him. When the long-await penis was out, Tavros was relieved that while it was bigger than any he had done before, it was still manageable. He might be walking funny for a while but he wouldn’t be dead. The sweaty man also had a lot of precum but he still added oil to his erection to make things easier.

He pushed Tavros’ legs up and lined his penis up before giving a STRONG push into Tavros’ body. At first it hurt but after Horuss kept still for a few seconds Tavros got adjusted to the huge fill. Horuss continued on and in a few strokes found Tavros’ prostate. Tavros gave a girly shriek at this discovery, making Horuss hesitate, but Tavros then whispered for him to go on. Horuss picked up the pace and everything became perfect. Tavros reached full erection only a short time after his last orgasm and Horuss’ hand helped him along.

Unlike the time Tavros overheard that one night, Horuss was quiet except for some grunting. Tavros was glad about this because while he wanted Horuss’ body he didn’t want any reminders of Horuss’ personality. Anyway, Tavros wasn’t good at returning dirty talk, so it was awkward when people tried to start up a conversation during sex.

The sex went on for more than a half hour, past the point most of Tavros’ lovers could go. He felt sore being in that position for so long but he just didn’t want to stop or hurry up. Rufioh could come in the door right then and they would still go on. Though Tavros was slow-building to orgasm he managed to get to the point where he was so close he had to ball up his fists and bit his lip to hold it back for just a little while more. He had to synchronize with this man-machine. However, the man-machine leaned over to his ear and whispered, “So like him, you’re going to break loose of your reigns,” and Tavros would have denied this but Horuss licked his ear and Tavros broke loose. When he got his bearings, Horuss was still going strong. Tavros just watched him with fascination. The guy looked so serious and determined. When he did finally lose himself, he looked ridiculously goofy. Like the night before, he whinnied. It was almost laugh-inducing but Tavros had grown to lust for that sound ever since he heard it.

Horuss pulled out and quickly got off Tavros to stand and look out at nothing. Tavros sat up, though his body hurt.

“Uhh, is everything okay? I mean, other than you needing a shower?” Tavros asked.

“I…we shouldn’t have done that.”

“Well, we did, so we should take a shower…” And Tavros was light-headed enough after two STRONG orgasms to say, “And we could do it again?”

Horuss turned to Tavros and roared, “WHAT?!”

“Uhh, it was only a suggestion, actually it was a joke, ha ha, I’m actually tired.”

Horuss growled, “Aren’t you EVER satisfied?”

He went to the kitchen, grabbed an entire roll of paper towels, and angrily wiped his hands and dick before lobbying it at Tavros.

He said, “You are just such a gosh-darn icky piece-of-horse-apples…faggot.”

Tavros gasped.

“Pardon my language,” Horuss added, still with anger.

“I’m sorry, I don’t think I can pardon your language, because that was a very mean and...really ironic…”

But Horuss wasn’t listening. He put his dick back in his pants and grabbed his vest and glasses but not the balloons and left, despite looking like a hot mess.

Tavros let out a deep breath. He reminded himself not to feel sorry for Horuss. After all, the guy was a racist and a homophobe and had cheated on his boyfriend. His brother’s happiness was more important than this rich white boy’s. If he tried hard, he wouldn’t feel guilty about this.

He wiped himself up with all the towels. He pulled himself off the couch and realized they really should have put something under them. He did the bachelor thing and flipped over the cushion. There was a stain on the other side but it was a less embarrassing one.

While trying to clean himself up in the shower he wondered about telling Rufioh what happened. While Rufioh had said he just wanted Tavros to kiss Horuss and not have sex with him he was probably just saying that to protect Tavros’ virtue. Maybe if he knew Tavros wasn’t so innocent he wouldn’t have had such gumptions? Going all the way with Rufioh’s soon-to-be-ex-boyfriend was a better plan. It made Horuss look worse. Tavros had shown initiative. Maybe Rufioh would appreciate that?

Also, among this wondering, Tavros grumbled about Horuss being such a heavy comer.

The minute Tavros got dressed in less revealing clothes, he heard Rufioh unlock the door and come in. Tavros went to the living room to greet him. Rufioh had a somber expression on his face and a green tea Frappuccino in his hand.

“Hello, Rufioh,” said Tavros, “Where have you been?”

“Like I said…just walking…and then I went to Starbucks…picked up a drink…sat around.”

“Are you in a bad mood?”

Rufioh smiled weakly. “No, I’m cool…actually, I got to thinking…maybe it was a good thing the plan failed? I don’t think I would have wanted to see Horuss macking on my baby bro…that would have been hella uncomfortable…and it wouldn’t have been fair to you, making you cozy up with a dude you’re not into.” He scrunched up his eyebrows. “But I guess Horuss has lost interest in me anyway…that’s so out-of-character for him…didn’t leave me a message…what is with him?”

Rufioh then noticed the balloons on the table. “Pokémon balloons? Where’d that come from? When did you pick up that? Did you just run out and get them?”

“Uhhh…”

“Smells funny in here too. What have you been doing?”

“Uhhhhh…”

Rufioh sniffed again. “Fact, that smells like Horuss. Did he come here?”

“Yes…”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

Tavros looked down at his feet. “It’s just…a lot of things happened…”

“What happened?” Rufioh sniffed again. “Oh gad, that smell, it smells like sex –“

He suddenly grabbed his little brother’s shoulders and shook him.

“What did Horuss do to you? Did he touch you? Oh gad, did he have sex with you?”

Tavros cried, “Yes!”

Rufioh hugged Tavros. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I thought he’d be a gentleman, I didn’t know he’d, dang, I can’t even say the word – “

“He didn’t, uhh, rape me!”

“Tavros, brother, you don’t have to lie, it wasn’t cool what he did, you weren’t asking for it.”

Tavros pushed his brother off. “I am serious, he didn’t rape me! I wanted to have sex with him!”

“What?”

“It’s just…you made it sound so good…and when I overheard it one night, when you thought I was at that party, it sounded very good.”

“You overheard that night? Sh’t, that’s why I told Horuss we shouldn’t do it in our crib.” Rufioh facepalmed. “So you’re hot for Horuss? I can understand that, he’s hella hot as heck, but I never saw it!”

“This has been a matter of recent time.”

“And you decided, after all these years, to give your v-card to him?”

“Actually, I haven’t been a virgin, since I was 13, and I gave the metaphorical card to Gamzee.”

“13? Really? That’s even earlier than me. And with that juggalo kid?”

“And actually, come to think of it, I find it insulting that you think I am still a virgin, despite the multiple relationships, which I have not kept a secret from you. I’m not a baby, despite the face, uhh, and the fat.”

“And you’ve had sex with Horuss? Along with the rest?”

“Yeah, that’s been established.”

Rufioh put the Frappuccino to his head. “I think I need to go to Starbucks again.”

Rufioh turned around to go to the door. Tavros shouted, “But was it okay of me to – “

But Rufioh left, leaving Tavros unsatisfied. Tavros went to his room, laid on the bed, and stewed. He was ticked off that his brother still thought of him as an innocent at 22 years. Rufioh probably chose him because he thought Tavros wouldn’t dare have sex with his precious boyfriend. Well, Tavros did actually dare and suddenly that was too much for Rufioh, as if Rufioh hadn’t charged him to go out and seduce his boyfriend in the first place. His brother wimped out on his own cowardly plan. If Rufioh had the guts to just tell Horuss how it was instead of arranging a trap they wouldn’t be in this mess. Tavros always looked up to his brother for his confidence but Rufioh could be such a coward.

Rufioh’s boyfriend was also a stupid jerk. Even after all these years in a relationship with another man he was still a self-hating homophobic closet-case throwing “faggot” at the men he slept with as if he wasn’t one of them. Did he think of his boyfriend as a faggot? As well as a lazy spic? Horuss was a horrible person who was horrible to the Nitram family so Tavros shouldn’t feel guilty about breaking his heart, so matter how long Horuss’ face was. Maybe the ease Horuss was seduced with was proof he cheated on Rufioh all the time? Or, at least would cheat on Rufioh if anyone else had the bad taste the Nitram’s had? It wasn’t a trap, it was a test of character, and Horuss failed.

His brother and Horuss were just weak little jerks and maybe they deserved each other. It would be best for Tavros’ morale if he never had to see them again.

However, if Horuss right at that moment came through Tavros’ bedroom door naked and demanded the childish faggot spic whatever other slur to fellate him, Tavros knew he would. Stupid overlong adolescence. Life would be easier if he was the child everyone thought he was.

Even though it was early, Tavros decided to go to sleep. Sleep was one of his favorite pastimes. He expected to be woken up by Rufioh banging on his door wanting to talk with him, but that didn’t happen.

However, the next morning, Rufioh did talk to him. Tavros left his room to see him at the table in the same clothes he wore last night staring blankly ahead. Tavros went to go back to his room but his brother stopped him.

“Hey, little man,” he croaked, “We gotta rap.”

Tavros sighed and sat down. “If you are going to lecture me, on what I did, I think I’d rather not listen, since I don’t think you should lecture me.”

“Nah, it’s not like that, man. I’ve thought about what you did…and I’m cool with it.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, and that’s why I’m not going to stop you two.”

“…stop what? It already happened.”

“I see you’ve fallen for him…I can’t blame you. He’s so adorable…adorably dorky…he’s romantic…poetic…he’s loyal…okay, except for the cheating but only ONCE…he always remembers important dates, little anniversaries you’ve forgotten, and he sets up little private theme parties to celebrate them…he’ll watch the dumbest anime with me and he’ll still think up something good to say…and he’s dang sexy to boot…he’s just perfect. You must love him.”

“Actually? I’ve never been able to stand him.”

Rufioh turned his head back to Tavros, “Really? You’ve never said anything mean to him.”

“I was being polite.”

“Then why did you have sex with him?!? I told you you didn’t have to!”

“And I told you, before, I was interested in having sex with him, since it seemed having sex with him would be fun, and I find sex to be fun. I am not a virgin.”

“And nothing else attracts you? You don’t think he’s cute?”

“He’s got a nice body, but no, I don’t think he’s cute, in manner or appearance or at all.”

“Not even the way he whinnies when he comes? That’s hella cute. I go weak for that.” Rufioh sighed and looked away. “. You got to be careful…even when you’re being casual. I let a pushy straight boy blow me once in the bathroom and look where I am now.”

“In a library bathroom?”

“Huh?”

“I thought you met Horuss at the library.”

Rufioh put his hand over his face. “I’ve got a lot to come clean with…it’s just so embarrassing…I met Horuss at a gay bar…”

“Horuss at a bar?”

“No, he wasn’t drunk…didn’t need liquid courage…he was stone-cold sober when he went trolling for his first D…I kind of admired that.”

“Uhh…”

“And I should come clean…while I’m already wigging you out…we met before me and Damara split up…and we met many times before me and Damara split up.”

“You cheated on Damara? Is that why she went crazy?”

“Come on, I can’t be blamed for that…I didn’t know she’d react that way...it’s her brain-chemicals. I didn’t mean to hurt her.”

Tavros growled, “I think you and your jerk boyfriend should be together.”

Rufioh smiled. “I’m starting to think we are meant to be together too.”

“Uhh, I meant because you are both jerks. See, I’m insulting you, because you…”

“I was thinking you and Horuss were more compatible, because you’ve got more emotional energy, and I guess maybe more sexual energy? Though I don’t want to think about that…so maybe you can match him. But me and Horuss? We’ve got the Red String of Fate connecting us. Who would know that out of all the dudes at that bar he’d come to me? He was just going totes random…experimenting. We’ve got history…and that’s why we’ve been together for so long…and it’s not just because I’m too big a coward to dump his butt for good.”

“Actually, I think that is the reason, and I still think you should break up with him.”

Rufioh stood up. “I’m going to get him back! See ya!”

He grabbed his bag and left for the door.

Tavros cried, “But Rufioh, he’s a terrible, you’ll just want to dump him…”

The door slammed.

“…again,” Tavros finished.

Tavros sighed and went to get some cereal.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a lame ending, I know. I might publish an epilogue later if I get any ideas.


End file.
